


Heartbeat

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disasters, F/F, Military, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | ShortficA building collapses with Lena still inside of it.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Kudos: 22





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Ana's heart was pounding in her ears. 

Her feet were thudding against the concrete. There were muzzles of guns being set ablaze with automatic fire. All around her agents had open mouths, no doubt shouting over each other and yelling orders. There were helicopters churning the air overhead. None of it seemed to make a sound though, not to Ana. She couldn't hear anything except for the sound of her heartbeat in her ears and her heart was racing. 

Silence was piercing into her, the quiet pitch of nothing ringing under the sound of her heart beating. 

Ana looked on in horror. Where there once was a building was now nothing more than a mountainous heap of debris, pluming smoke and ash. The collapsing chaos was still creaking and groaning, support beams still snapping. Real life had turned into a game of Rampage, and the damage was littered everywhere.

"Oxton!" Ana shouted, and she knew she was shouting, she could feel the air emptying her lungs in a way that made her chest hurt. She could feel her vocal cords straining, aching to be heard. For Ana there was still only silence. Her heart and dead silence. 

Silence like Lena’s comm device. It had blanked out in perfect time with the building's collapse. The sound of silence had never made Ana so sick to her stomach before. Even now in the midst of this madness all the things she couldn’t hear weren’t half as terrifying as when that radio had gone static.

The prattle of gunfire came creeping up on her, eventually. It was muffled and watery at first but as Ana regained her bearings it all became clearer. Bullets pinged, bouncing off the brick wall alley to her left. The sounds of shouting slowly edged back into her hearing too. Someone behind her was calling out 'Cease fire, cease fire!' over and over in regular intervals. Her own voice, raw and ragged roared out from her throat. 

"OXTON! OXTON!"

Ana was standing in the middle of the road staring down the stretch of pavement that separated her from the collapsed building. Halfway down the street a thick cloud of dirt and dust and smoke had been kicked up in the air. It clouded around the base of the destruction. It obscured Ana's vision, and left her nothing to work with. 

Someone in a tactical vest came racing up to Ana's side.

"We need six agents working recovery right now!" Amari shouted over the disarray.

"Ma’am, the building was abandoned!" Tactical vest shouted back.

"My cadet was up on the third floor with six unfriendlies on her tail. I need her, and all six of those hostiles recovered. Now." 

Tactical vest nodded at the orders. She doubled back the way she had come.

Ana could care less about the bodies of their enemies, but she wasn't going to leave Lena. There was a possibility that Lena was still alive in there. She could be fading fast and in need of medical attention. She could be hurt enough that she couldn't dig herself out. She could be perfectly fine but otherwise stuck and Ana was an idiot if she didn't think that a recently collapsed building was stable enough not to collapse even more. 

Dead or hopefully alive, they had to get Lena out.

Ana was ready to race into the cloud of smoke in front of her but just then she saw a dark mass moving in the plume. It was a dark blob at first but as it moved further and further foreword it took the shape of a person. 

Ana regained her grip on her weapon and pointed. It could be anyone, anything. 

By some miracle, it was Lena. 

She was walking a little slow but she there, she was moving. She emerged from the cloud of smoke looking... perfectly fine, actually. She was covered in dust and debris, dirt turning her blue uniform brown and grey. She squinted out at the world, trying to get her bearings. Her pulse pistols were missing.

Ana felt a little weak and she wasn't even sure why. She rushed up to Lena, grabbed her, put her hands on the sides of her face to look her in the eyes. Checked her all over up close, terrified that any second everything would start bleeding or Lena would go collapsing like the building had.

“You’re hurt,” Ana assumed aloud. “You’re hurt? Are you hurt?”

"No, no. M'okay." Lena may not have looked hurt but she did sound dazed.

Ana was awestruck. "You just had a building collapse on top of you!" 

"No, no. No." Lena shook her head and frowned. "That's not right." 

Oh god. What was she saying? She didn't remember? She wasn’t making sense. There was something wrong with her…

"I… it worked. The accelerator… the, the, the recall. It worked. One minute I was… the building started exploding and I thought I… was going to die, but that.. I mean that didn’t matter because, I… I thought I would never see you again.” She was out of breath, struggling to articulate herself. There was a small creeping across her face though. “I tried the recall, though. Just to skip back a few seconds. Just to give myself enough time and… I… it worked.” 

The dawning realization of what Lena was saying washed over Ana like a slow, low tide of shock. It was bad enough that she had to wear that chronal accelerator as a hardness, like a badge of honor. The slipstream had almost killed Lena, left her lost in the time stream for months. They had gone through hell trying to back again. 

Ana made her promise. She didn’t care what potential the chronal accelerator had. She didn’t care if it could manipulate time. She made Lena promise not to use it. Not to get lost again. 

Except here she had done and used it anyway, and it had saved her life. 

After the whirlwind of everything that had happened in these last few moments, the building collapsing, thinking Lena was dead, seeing her stumble out alive, hearing that she had used something that could have kill her and learning that it had saved her instead… Ana dragged Lena in and planted a kiss to her soft pink lips. It was the only thing she could think to do.

Lena tasted like dust, but it was the sweetest kiss the two of them had ever had. Technically they couldn’t and shouldn’t be kissing like this, in the middle of an operation, with chaos still going on around them. In that moment it didn’t matter. In that moment it was the only thing that mattered. 

Ana’s heart was beating in her ears again. Fluttering with happiness that the woman she loved was here and alive. 

“…You’re not hurt?” Ana asked as she pulled back. 

“No. I… I think I’m okay.” 

“Okay.” The relief of that statement settled in her. “Okay. Let’s get you to medical anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
